Aki Kanada
Aki Kanada (Canada autumn, 1983 August 18 -) is a Japanese voice actor . General Gakuen Human Academy after graduating from the Shibuya school, 2015 until May tail tree professional THE NEXT affiliation. Currently free 1 . Aichi born. Formerly: Akiyo Kaneda (Canada Ming Dynasty). Cast work ※ '''bold main character TV anime 2004 * And ze love Babe ★★ (boy) * Here Katsushika Kameari park before police (boy) * Zipangu (boy) 2005 * Ginga legend WEED (puppy) * Here Katsushika Kameari park before police (children) 2006 * Skanda Tensho (Sameshima Kiba-mai) * Capeta (Shiba Ryo ) * Ginga legend WEED (young Hilo, puppy) * Saiunkoku story (Lee絳攸) * Ballad of Death. (Seto Kota) * Chevalier ~Le Chevalier D'Eon~ (woman gargoyle C) * Happiness! (Oshin boy ) * 爆球Hit! Crash B-Daman (Hinata Shun) * When Cry (Inukai Toshiki) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ Duel Monsters GX (Tom, Tsutomu) 2007 * Onegai My Melody neat ♪ (Pung shoes, side dishes we) * CODE-E (Fujiwara) * Zion of the king (Honma Sujo) * Saint October (Joshua <10-year-old>) 2008 * Vampire Knight (schoolgirl) * Vampire Knight Guilty (boy, girl) * Ueruberu of the story second act (lazy Razeru) * Here Katsushika Kameari park before police (kindergarten B, moderator B of mail order program) * Library war (children, boy, child A, business staff B, columnist, Kasae mother) * The Tower of Druaga ～The Aegis of URUK～ (Iriri) * Natsume's Book of Friends (relatives of Aunt, housewives, high school girl, Tamiko's mother) * PERSONA -trinity soul- 2009 * 11eyes and (Satsuki drive ) * K-ON! (Satoshi friends) * Erin beast (mother of Chok, Saman, Kashugan, salesgirl, villagers, wolf, school children 2, school children, lady girl) * Jewel Pet (Flora, Ma Ward, children, Chris, topaz) * Continued Natsume Yujin (aunt, boy, landlady) * The Tower of Druaga ～The Sword of URUK～ (Iriri, Childhood neva) * Mainichi Kaasan (cousin brother, eldest son, women) * Metal Fight Beyblade ( steel galaxy ) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ king 5D's (boy, Trnka) 2010 * Cookin Idol I! My! Mine! (Jun) * Jewel pet Tinkuru ☆ (young Leon, men's, Flora, topaz) * Mainichi Kaasan (Takeshi earth, gal clerk, opponent, Kendaman) * Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (steel galaxy) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ king 5D's (Carly Nagisa ) 2011 * Astarotte of toys! (Shimapanman) * Jewel Pet Sunshine (Chris, topaz, Flora, schoolgirl) * SKET DANCE (Sakawa, Satchin, Tomoko, whistle-brother , kindergarten A) * Natsume Yujin participants (children, girls, snowstorm of the specter) * Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (steel galaxy) * Level E (Yoshiki Shimizu) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ king ZEXAL (front and back Tokunosuke) 2012 * Ojarumaru (children) * Ginga e Kickoff !! (Goda childhood) * Kingdom (Yes) * GON - Gon - (Doug) * Shishi旋Battle Monsuno (Charlemagne) * Jewel Pet Kira ☆ Deko~tsu! (Flora, topaz, Chris) * SKET DANCE (Occult Research staff, St. Cain) * Ultra translation Hyakunin love song. (Sadaaki of childhood < Emperor Yōzei >) * Toriko (children) * Natsume Yujin 肆 (Kemari, Junko, male elementary school students) * Metal Fight Beyblade ZeroG (steel galaxy) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ king ZEXALII (front and back Tokunosuke, Aki) * Jormungand PERFECT ORDER (Leila Ibrahim Faiza) 2013 * Kingdom the second series (young government) * Killer's (disciple's 2 ) * Shishi旋 Battle Monsuno (X-Ray, Ash's mother) * Jewel pet Happiness (Flora) * Beast Saga (bebop) * LINE OFFLINE salaryman (Connie) * LINE TOWN (Connie) * WataMote (Mother of key-chan) 2014 * Mysterious joker (Kaneko 3 ) * GO-GO Tamagotchi! (Rabusoratchi) * Danchi Tomoo (Ichikawa) * Dragon Collection (Shin 4 ) * Eagle also WASIMO (witch, grandma) 2015 * Ojarumaru (ghost-chan) * Card Fight !! Vanguard G (private junior high school students) * GANGSTA. (announcer) * Boundary of rinne (Taichi) * Battle Spirits Burning soul (AkatsukiSasuke) * Baby Steps (referee) 2016 * Phantasy Star Online 2 di animation (Sasaki Yutaka)